


Breaking barriers

by Teratoguy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), i dont know yet, maybe platonic maybe romance?, please leave comments and be gentle, this is my second time ever writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratoguy/pseuds/Teratoguy
Summary: You are a guy (yes not a girl it's hard to believe I know) who is probably 17 (or something else if you want) and you've known the turtles for a few weeks but Raphael is still being a dick. You try to improve you relationship with Raphael but he doesn't want it and accidents happen.





	Breaking barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Are you also furious that there is almost no gay turtle activity? Wonderful. This is the second time I have ever tried to write something, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> WARNING: There is a little bit of swearing. Raph also starts off being being a major dick so be prepared  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a lazy Friday afternoon. School ended early today so I was able to hang out with my favourite group of boys. No not One Direction, I’m not that gay! The Turtle boys. (sorry One Direction fans)  
I’ve known the turtles for a few weeks now and am on good terms with most of them except for one particular red-banded, hot, hot-headed Raphael. I don’t know what it is about him but he always seems to get angry at me. Maybe it’s me? Or maybe he acts like that to everyone? I don’t know but I’m planning on finding out very soon.

I was on my way from school to the lair when I got a phone call from Mikey. “(y/n)! You’re coming over right? Could you pick up some popcorn for movie night? The last time you brought it, it was soooo gooood~.” “Mikey” “Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee? I’ll let you play with my action figures too!” I sigh and face palm contemplating whether or not to give in to that cute little guy. I swear he has grown on to me like a little brother. “Fine” “Yay, you’re the best (y/n)!” “But……” “Daaaawwwh” “You need to give me a hug.” “Dihihi okay (y/n), deal.” “Deal. Kay gotta go, see you later mikey.” “Later dude.”

Having picked up some popcorn I enter the sewers and head to the lair. Walking into the lair I notice Splinter and Leo meditating in the dojo and hear Donnie wrenching up some kind of contraption in his lab. Raph was using the pin-ball machine and Mikey was watching tv. At least he was until he noticed me. “(y/n)!” He yelped whilst running up to me and trapping me in a crushing hug. “Hey Mikey” He looked up at me with the best puppy eyes he could manage. “Can I have my popcorn now, pleeeaase?” “If you let me go I can grab it for you” I say laughing. “Oh yeah, sorry” He said letting me go and blushing a little. I retrieve the popcorn from my bag and hand it to him “Here you go buddy. And don’t eat it all at once! It was for movie night remember?” I said and gave him a little pat on the head. He wasn’t very tall and I took great advantage of it. “Of course, you know me (y/n)” I could barely hear him say as he quickly scurried of to his room. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of” I start humming as I walk into the kitchen and hide some extra popcorn in the cupboard. I just knew Mikey would eat it all. I also got an mp3 player for Raph to try and befriend him a litte. Smirking and closing up my backpack I put the mp3 player in my pants and return to the living room. 

It was still just me and Raph who was getting pissed off by his game. I put my backpack on the couch and slowly made my way to the hot head. Damn Leo is still meditating? How long has he been in there? Anyways…. “Ah shit you stupid little!” I slowly walk up to him. “Hey Raph, everything alright?” He slams his fists into the machine and starts walking off. “I’m fine, just a STUPID GAME” “Raph if there is anything I can….” “I said I’m fine!” he said as he stomped back to his room. I could only watch as he disappeared into his room, my shoulders sagging down and my face grim.

Just then Leo came walking into the room, confusion spreading over his features. “(y/n) what happened?” I look at him all sad “I don’t know Leo. He was getting angered the game, but once I came over to talk he just ran away to his room. Is it something I said? He seems to have a grudge against me or something.” Shaking his head Leo walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry about it (y/n), he’s like this to all of us sometimes. You know he has a short fuse. Should I talk to him?” Smiling a little I answer “Thanks Leo but I think it’s best if I talk to him myself. Also I got some popcorn for movie night but I just know Mikey’s eating it already so I got some extra. It’s in the cupboard over there. But don’t…” “Tell Mikey? Got it, and thanks (y/n) I really appreciate it, all of this. I know how much Mikey likes you being here,” he puts his hand on my shoulder “and so do I. It really is a blast having you around.” We both smile at that one “I really like you guys too. That’s why I got you this!” I whip out a little space heroes figure I had lying around my room. “I’ve had it for a while but didn’t really use it at all. It was just collecting dust and I thought you’d make much better use of it. Here take it” I smile sincerely and hand it to him. “Wow tanks (y/n), I didn’t have this one yet. I’ll put it on my shelf right away!” and so Leo headed off to his room too.

Next Master Splinter came out of the dojo. “Dear (y/n) it is good to see you. Where are the others?” “Hi master Splinter. Donnie is in his lab working on something, Mikey and Leo are on their respective rooms because I gave them a little something and Raph is on his room because I seem to have made him upset.” Splinter is now fondling his beard “Hmmm yes, Raphael is short tempered. But like my father used to say; you will not be punished for your anger, you will be punished by your anger.”

(Nasty bit of foreshadowing? Who knows?! I do ;D)

“Yeah right. I should go talk to him now. If you’ll excuse me.” I say while slowly shuffling away. “Of course (y/n), but be careful. Raphael can be very impulsive at times.” “Of course master” I say before walking away and towards Raphs room. I am now standing in front of his door thinking about what to say, and I can hear him mumbling. Probably to his pet turtle spike, which was really cute.

I knock on his door, but no response. Is he pretending he’s asleep? “go away, please.” That’s a definite no. “Raph it’s me, (y/n). I just want to that I’m sorry.” “Yay you did it. Now you can leave.” God he’s gonna kill me for this. I slowly open the door to see him laying down on his bed with Spike next to him. His room was pretty awesome. He had some drums, a few shelves, a radio, his bed of course and a bunch of posters.  
I am now holding the mp3 player in my hand and am about to offer it. “Hey, Raph, I’m sorry for…. whatever it is that is upsetting you but….” “Are you deaf?!” he said standing up and walking up to me “I said go away!” “Raph woah!” And that is where it went wrong. Raph had scared me and I had blindly stumbled over his drums falling over them in a deafening crash. “Ah shit, that friggin hurt. Fuck!” I had also hit my head against the wall and was bleeding a little. And it wouldn’t take long for me to lose consciousness. “Awh no! (y/n) are you arlight?! I told you to leave! And now this…. Master Splinter is going to kill me. (y/n)? (y/n)?! Oh no no no no no” ………….

**Author's Note:**

> This was the firts chapter of what will probably be a two-shot (is that even a thing?) and I need your help.  
> If you guys liked it (or read it at all) please comment whether I should make it platonic or make it a romance with Raph.  
> Any advice, mistake corrections, anything is very welcome so please comment what you think.


End file.
